heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Yabba-Dabba Do!
I Yabba-Dabba Do! is a made-for-TV animated film based on the original series, The Flintstones and its spinoff, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show. It premiered on ABC (the same network the original series was aired) on February 7, 1993. The telefilm had a relatively high level of animation quality. Plot Pebbles Flintstone, who now works for an ad agency and Bamm Bamm Rubble, who works in a car repair shop, decide to get married after Bamm Bamm proposes with a poem, in the middle of the street (ironically after Pebbles mistakenly thinks he was trying to dump her when Bamm Bamm read her a letter that started "Dear Pebbles"). However, Fred has lost money when he bet his nest egg on his team, the Bedrock Brontos. Fred tries to ask for a raise from Mr. Slate, but his short temper costs him his job. Fred enlists Barney's help in bringing more money for the wedding, but they fail, losing Barney's money to a real estate con artist. Meanwhile, Wilma's mother Pearl Slaghoople arrives to help with the wedding. Pebbles and Bamm Bamm decide to get married in Rock Vegas because of their parents' arguing and fighting, but after they leave, Wilma and Betty discover the truth about Fred and Wilma's nest egg. Fred is evicted from the house after being physically abused by Wilma, her mother, and Dino and apologizes to Barney, Wilma and Betty before he enlists Barney's help searching for Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. Fred and Barney go to Rock Vegas looking for Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. They stop at a casino where Barney wins more money. They are attacked by the Wedding Whackers gang after mistaking them for Pebbles and Bamm Bamm getting married and took a photo of them robbing a newlywed couple. Shortly afterwards they are rescued by Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. During the chase, the photo of the Wedding Whackers breaks, so the four are arrested as suspects of being the marriage whackers, along with the real marriage whackers. While in jail, Fred tells all the trouble he's gone through to try and give Pebbles a nice wedding which leads the marriage whackers to confess to their crimes, to the chagrin of the Whackers' mother. Fred, Barney, Pebbles and Bamm Bamm finally return to Wilma, Betty and the others. Mr. Slate rehires Fred, Pearl and Wilma apologize to Fred for the mistake they made and the abuse they gave him and Pebbles and Bamm Bamm get married. At the end Pebbles and Bamm Bamm reveal they are moving to Hollyrock with Barney paying their way with his Rock Vegas winnings, at which Fred gets angry with Barney and they start to argue as the film ends. Voice Cast * Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone * Frank Welker as Barney Rubble and Dino * Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone and Martha Slate * B.J. Ward as Betty Rubble * Janet Waldo as Pearl Slaghoople & Additional Voices * Megan Mullally as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble * Jerry Houser as Bamm-Bamm Rubble * John Stephenson as Mr. George Slate * Joseph Barbera as Himself * William Hanna as Himself Additional voices * June Foray * Ronnie Schell * Charlie Brill * Greg Burson * Michael Bell * Ruth Buzzi * Randy Crenshaw * Joan Gerber * Pat Harrington * Nick Jameson * Kip King * Brian Stokes Mitchell * Don Messick * Henry Polic II * Howard Morris * Don Reed * Darryll Phinnessee * Alan Oppenheimer * Roger Rose Home Media Releases Warner Home Video released the movie on VHS on April 21, 1998 but it is now out of print.http://www.amazon.com/Flintstones-Yabba-Dabba-Do-VHS/dp/6304821867 On October 9, 2012, Warner Archive released The Flintstones- I Yabba-Dabba Do! on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available through Warner's online store, Amazon.com and Wal-Mart.com. http://www.walmart.com/ip/24225538 http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/Flintstones-The-Prime-Time-Specials-Collections/17586 References External links * * Category:The Flintstones films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:American television films Category:Animated comedy films Category:1993 television films Category:1990s American animated films